1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a circuit arrangement, a communication device, and a communication system.
2. Related Art
In a communication device in related art, synchronization of wireless communication has been performed using timer control with reference clock of a quartz oscillator as a basic technology (for example, see Patent Document 1 (JP-A-7-221743)).
However, in the communication device in related art, because the synchronization shift width depends on the precision of the quartz oscillator, it is necessary to constantly perform communication for synchronization correction at predetermined communication intervals and necessary to constantly and continuously oscillate the quartz oscillator, and there has been a problem that power consumption is greater both at the host side and the terminal side.